Sealed With A Kiss
by Rosa17
Summary: Extended scene from the 2005 movie Pride and Prejudice when Lizzy and Darcy are in the field.


Sealed with a kiss By Rosa17

The dawn was breaking on a brand new day, warming the cold air and dispelling the mist that hovered above the ground like a tranquil sea. The birds had begun to twitter and shatter the ethereal silence that hung over the couple in the meadow. They had not moved, time did not exist and yet time had great meaning.

Neither could move, they appeared to have grown roots and manifested themselves into the soil. He swallowed coming back to life from the bewitched state that she had rendered him to. He felt the thumping of his heart in time with the beating of the pulse in her neck, as one already.

She sighed it was the perfect moment and she did not want it to cease, the sense of him so close had been an impossible dream for so long and now real. She could feel his breath on her face, his hand cupping her cheek and his coat flapping around her sending shivers of delight she never knew survived within her soul. She had wanted to tell him, she loved him as much as he loved her, but words would not flow. For once in her life she was dumbstruck by the enormity of her emotions and his.

He moved his head a fraction and their noses rubbed together renewing the electric currents which passed from one to another with a lightening speed, no one could have foresaw. His other arm came round the back of her coat and pulled her towards him, and she stumbled forward but was held firm, steady in his embrace and knew that he would hold her that way forever, physically, intellectually and emotionally.

The faraway bleating of a sheep finally drew their heads apart, startling them to laughter, his face lit up as she had not seen, since she met his sister at his home, Pemberley. It would be her home too, that great and magnificent house and she wondered if she would ever learn her way round the many rooms and floors.

Still enveloped in the haven of his embrace she met his gaze once more, the forlorn expression he had beheld when they first spoke that morning had vanished as he smiled again, just for her. Her expression mirrored his, reinforcing that they were indeed a ideal match. Both had dark rings of fatigue from a sleepless, tormented night, but they also reflected a glow which is only apparent in those with a deep abiding love.

His hand is hers was warmer now and she brushed her thumb across his knuckles with an ease as if she had been touching him all her life. He gave a swift intake of breath but willed her with his eyes alone to carry on and so she did. He had promised himself that etiquette would be upheld at all times but now, now she was here, now she had at long last agreed to become Mrs Darcy, he did not think he could master it any longer.

"Lizzy" he uttered in a husky whisper filled with desire, his voice unrecognisable as his own and she smiled.

He did not really know if she understood the longing he felt for her right then, wanting to crush her to his hard body and kiss her as he had never kissed a woman before, but he did not, he restrained himself that much, and his breathing grew rapid with the effort. She watched him, concern flickering across her beautiful features, but a smile lifted the corners of his mouth and she relaxed again in to the haven of his arms, like steel around her petite frame.

Instinctively she shut her eyes not knowing what to expect, the caress of her face was a light as butterflies wings but so intense she felt as though all of the air had left her lungs. His lips touched hers with an exquisite tenderness that he did not know he possessed. Her hands came up and grabbed hold of the lapels of his coat, holding him, not wanting the kiss to end. He moved his lips then slowly, tantalising, not only her but himself into a dream like world with fireworks and shooting stars which rained on them from heaven above.

When she opened her eyes it was to see the sun had risen, it was morning, a new beginning, the start of their new life together. A sudden thought hit her; they would have to seek her father's permission. First she had to say what was engrained in her spirit, what had lain dormant for ever such a time was now ready to be shared, told, accepted and welcomed with open arms and heart.

She took his hand once more between her own; looking deep into his soul and said "I love you" kissing his hand as before.

He drew apart and reached for her hand; carefully he laced their fingers together, walking towards her home, to meet with her father and for the moment all that mattered was that they were indeed together, at last.

Fade


End file.
